The Pack
by ricojohn
Summary: Percy is rejected by every one he cares about at camp and runs away. There, in the woods, he finds a new family. A pack of werwolves. How will he cope though when Camp Half-Blood requires the pack's help? Probably paranoid but M to be safe. Now Complete. Sequel is up! "Home Stand"
1. Chapter 1

A MESSAGE FROM TNHE AUTHOR: I have heard a lot of stories like this and I figuredI would try my hand. Lets get started then!

Chapter 1: Escape and Return

POV: 3rd person, anchored to Percy

Percy was sitting next to his cabin in horror. He stared up at the sky as he stared up at the sky. He had just walked in on Annabeth kissing Jack, the new star of camp. The little prick went on one quest and then every one loved him. He was a jerk too. A son of Ares that was way too cocky. This was nothing new but the fact was he was so popular. And on top of that he hates Percy for no real reason and got pretty much the rest of camp to do the same over night. The only real friend Percy still had was my girl friend Annabeth and then she did this to him. He was done with this stuff.

He walked into his cabin and packed a quick bag of supplies so that he had enuf food to last a few days. Then he ran from camp. He kept running for hours. When he became too tiered to continue he collapsed on the ground and blacked out.

When he came too he was still in the clearing and it was early the next day. He looked around and stood up. After eating a quick breakfast in the forest he continued to run until he stopped dead in his tracks. He checked all possible routs to escape and saw he was surrounded. All around him were giant wolves. They were almost as long as he was tall and they looked pissed.

Well fuck. he thought as he drew Riptide.

If they were mortal and Riptide wouldn't hurt them then he would be dead any way. If they weren't mortal he would go down swinging. As the lead wolf charged he swung Riptide but the wolf bit the blade mid swing and it's momentum ripped the blade from Percy's hand. Then a second wolf pounced and Percy rolled to the side to dodge it. Then he tackled the next wolf to charge him. He quickly rolled away from the wolf knowing if he stayed in one place for to long he would be dead for sure.

The next thing he knew he was on his back with a giant white wolf on his chest, pinning his arms with it's paws. The wolf was about to bite his neck and kill him when another wolf barked loudly. The white wolf looked up in surprise at the Big gray wolf that had began the attack. Then the white wolf bent it's head down and lightly bit Percy's arm.

Percy was surprised by this. He stared in shock at the white wolf as it climbed off him.

"Welcome to the pack." He heard to his right. He looked over and saw the gray wolf staring at him.

Percy also knew that what ever language he had just heard was not english. It was like when he spoke greek. He didn't notice the language change but he knew it was there.

Percy then looked around from wolf to wolf. All of them were staring at him with amusement in their eyes. The world started to spin and he blacked out.

Time break, because Im lazy! :P

It was almost two years since he ran away from camp and he didn't regret it at all. Percy was a full fledged member of the pack now. He loved it. They were his new family now. Sure they had tried to kill him but that was because he had intruded on their territory. It was like some kind of stand your ground law. Then the Alpha, Chuck, had seen him fight. He saw the determination to go out swinging in his eyes and told Jessica not to kill Percy. Instead he told her to turn him. He thought Percy would be a good addition to the pack.

The pack was free to assume what ever form they desired. If they wanted to look like people they could, unless they were under attack. If they preferred wolf form then they could do that as well. Percy preferred to be in his wolf form. He loved the feeling of the wing in his fur. The way the dirt felt on his paws. He loved being a wolf.

Percy was laying down by a creek in the woods next to his friends Jessica and George. They were all in wolf form and were just relaxing after a long run. Jessica and George were debating on hunting for dinner or getting something out of the fridge back at the pack's house. They weren't speaking but rather barking and making other noises that to Percy sounded like words because he was a wolf too. He looked at his reflection in the creek to see a wolf with black fur that faded to gray on the sides and white on down by the belly. His old eyes were sea green but after he turned into a werwolf they had turned arctic blue. Jessica and George had just agreed to get food from the house when they herd a yelp of a wolf in the distance. They knew it was another member from their pack that was in trouble so they took off at a sprint. Percy was the first to reach the clearing.

POV: Percy

I burst from the tree line and tackled a kid that was about to stab Hank, my fellow pack member. I could tell Hank was hurt but my priority right now was to kill his attacker. I had his attacker pinned under me and was about to kill the kid when I noticed I knew this kid. It was Thalia. She was writhing under me, trying to get free. I growled in warning. She clearly understood that I was telling her not to move because she quit fighting me.

Just then Chuck burst from the tree line in wolf form looking pissed.

"Report!" He barked.

"That girl attacked me!" Hank yelped.

Chuck's eyes narrowed at Thalia who had no idea what we were saying because she couldn't speak wolf.

"Kill her, Percy." Chuck ordered. "We protect our own."

"She's a Hunter of Artemis." I said. "If we kill her we bring hell down on our selves."

"How do you know that?" Asked George.

"Because Artemis is very protective of her hunters." I answered.

"No." George said. "How do you know she's a hunter?" He asked.

"Because I know her." I answered. "And I also know she wouldn't attack unless she thought she was in danger."

"Hay!" Hank wined. "I didn't do anything!"

"Enuf!" Chuck growled. "You claim you know her so take her to the house to be questioned. So change back and take her."

"She thinks I'm dead." I said. "and I'd prefer it stay that way."

"Why?" Jessica asked as Thalia shifted uncomfortably under me.

"Long story." I answered.

"Fine." Chuck said. "Take Hank back and get him some help. George, Jessica, we're gona take...what's her name?"

"Thalia." I answered.

"We're gona take Thalia back to the house to be interrogated." Chuck said.

I made a huff of acknowledgment and climbed off Thalia. She looked around with curiosity and fear in her eyes. I turned to Hank and walked off with him back to the house.

POV: Thalia

I was lying on my back with a mean looking wolf on top of me. It was growling at other wolves and they appeared to be having some sort of conversation. Eventually the wolf backed off and escorted the wolf I had hurt away. Then the other three wolves suddenly morphed into people. I had thought the werwolf I had ambushed was the rouge one that was attacking Camp Half-Blood but apparently it was part of a pack.

"You're coming with us." Said the oldest boy.

He appeared to be about 18.

Five minutes later they escorted me into a house and forced me down into a wooden chair.

"Who do you think you are attacking my pack!" Screamed the boy who had ordered me to follow him.

"It was a miss understanding." I said. "I was hunting a rouge werwolf that has been attacking Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp what?" Asked a girl to his right as the wolf that tackled me in the woods trotted in.

"It's a camp for demi gods." I said. "They asked the hunters for help so we agreed. I wasn't told there was a pack in the aria."

The wolf that tackled me was staring at me and making me feel uncomfortable.

"Can you guys help us track this rouge down?" I asked them.

"After you attacked my pack?" The boy shouted.

"Chuck." The girl said. "If we can help them maybe we can avoid future injuries to the pack."

"By killing one of our own, Jessica?" Asked the second boy.

"If we need to." She answered.

Chuck seamed to debate this when the wolf next to Jessica barked. Chuck nodded as if the bark made sense.

"Ok." He said. "We'll help but the deal is my pack is left alone afterwards."

I nodded.

"Deal." I said. "We'll leave for Camp Half-Blood then?"

Chuck nodded despite the wine from the wolf next to him.

POV: Percy

We were on our way to camp when Jessica trotted up next to me in her wolf form.

"Hay." She barked. "Why have you been so quiet?"

"I just have bad memories at this camp." I wined.

"You're a demi god?" She asked by making a strange noise with her throat.

"Son of Poseidon." I responded.

"And you faked your death?" She asked.

"No." I said. "I ran away. Which is basically a death sentence if you're a demi god."

"Oh." She responded. "So, why can't she know you're alive?"

"I don't want to deal with it right now." I growled.

At the sound of the growl Thalia turned around and looked at me with a fear type worry in her eyes.

"Don't mind him." Chuck said next to her.

He was in his human form and noticed the look on her face.

"He's just dealing with stuff right now." He said.

An few hours later I slammed into an invisible barrier.

"What the?" Chuck began.

"Oh, gods." Thalia began. "Sorry I forgot you guys are technically monsters. I Thalia Grace give the pack permission to enter Camp Half-Blood."

The barrier holding me back suddenly disappeared and I flew forward and fell on my face. My snout hurt like hell and I yelped.

"You ok?" I herd Jessica bark in back of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I huffed.

"I smell food!" Yipped George to my left.

There was m small excitement going through the pack at the thought of food when we herd a scream come from the camp. We all charged towards the scream, ready to fight. As we charged Jessica over took me in the sprint and the sunlight reelected beautifully of her pure white fur. Another scream pulled me from my thoughts. When we got there I saw a lone werwolf attacking Annabeth.

Of course it's her. I thought. Why her?

As we charged the wolf pinned Annabeth to the ground. The wolf was twice my size and pure black. Jessica jumped trough the air and body slammed the wolf. The wolf countered the move though and wound up on top of her. Then I pounced and landed on it's back. I dug my claws into it's back and bit it's neck. It yelped in pain and I felt bad but Jessica was part of the pack and we protect our own. The giant werwolf backed up in an attempt to throw me off and Jessica rolled out from under it.

Just then the rest of the pack showed up and attacked the giant wolf. The wolf sprinted off in a retreat and I was thrown off by the momentum. When I rolled over the wolf was gone. A few members of the pack in trail.

"You ok, Percy?" Jessica wined in a question next to me.

"Yeah." I barked. "You?"

"Fine." She barked.

She looked beautiful in the setting sun. Then she turned and faced Chuck who trotted over.

"Angela Lost him in the forest." Chuck barked. "But we'll get the bastard." He growled.

Jessica and I huffed in agreement.

I looked around to see that I was standing in the middle of the cabin aria. The cabins all around me were just the way I remembered them.

Then my eyes landed on Annabeth who looked horrified.

"Thalia?!" She called. "What's going on?"

"Relax Annabeth." Thalia said. "They're friends."

Annabeth's eyes fell on me.

"What are you looking at?" I growled.

She took a step back in fear.

"You know she can't understand you right?" George yipped.

"Yup." I barked in response as Chuck turned back into his human form and stared Annabeth down, suspiciously.

"And who might you be?" He asked her.

I had been in the pack long enuf now to know where this was going.

"Heave her Chuck." I barked. "She's not worth the trouble, trust me."

Jessica turned her head to signal confession to me.

"You know her?" She huffed.

"Used to." I Yipped.

"Im Annabeth." Annabeth answered.

"Well Annabeth," Chuck began. "You put up a hell of a fight."

"Don't Chuck." I growled in warning. "She's a back stabbing bitch. We don't need he kind in the pack."

"Jessica, get Percy out of here." Chuck ordered.

Annabeth's eyes opened wide and it smelt like she was distressed.

She looked like she was remembering something unpleasant.

Great. I thought. Now I'm unpleasant.

"You have a Percy in your pack?" she asked.

"Does that bother you?" Chuck demanded in a hostel tone as Jessica led me away.

"No." Annabeth replied. "I just used to know a kid by that name." She said. "He's dead now."

By this time me and Jessica were far enuf away that we could no longer here the conversation.

"You ok?" Jessica asked through a wine.

"Fine." I said through a short, muffled bark. "Just saw the one person I hate most in the world again." I growled.

"Not when I knew her but then she stabbed me in the back." I growled. "Look I don't want to talk about it so lets just hunt or something." I barked before she could press any questions onto me.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Like it? Then review or PM me and I will post more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Biology

POV: Percy

Jessica and I went hunting in the woods and managed to catch a deer. As I chomped down on it's neck to kill it I herd her laugh behind me.

"What?" I asked by making a wining noise.

"I just realized your mature now." She barked.

"Am not!" I growled in a sarcastic tone.

She laughed and her white fur shoot in a beautiful way as she did.

"Funny." She yipped. "But I mean your wolf."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"The virus takes about two years to fully change the person." She barked. "So you're mature now."

"I don't feel any different." I barked.

"Just wait till your next full moon." She growled with a laugh.

"Isn't that tonight?" I asked by making a noise in my throat.

She nodded her head as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"Have fun!" She barked with a hint of psychotic laughter.

I turned to look at the night sky and the full moon that was supposed to change my life. As I gazed at the full moon my muscles tensed and I felt strength flow through me. All my senses went into overdrive. Then I looked around with an urge to run at full speed. I had the urge just hunt, run and howl. Then the urge disappeared in a heart beet at my eyes fell on what was in front of me. Jessica was standing there, her white fur glowed in the moon light.

she's beautiful. I thought to my self.

In that moment she was all that mattered and I knew I would never be able to think of her as a friend ever again.

That's when I realized she was staring at me as well.

"Jessica?" I asked via a whimper.

She didn't answer. Instead she walked up to me and sniffed me curiously. I couldn't stop my self from sniffing her. He beautiful fur was so inciting and she smelt even better. I then nuzzled her neck affectionately.

She didn't pull back.

"Jessica?" I repeated.

"I didn't think I'd find mine." She said through a whimper.

"What?" I yipped.

"Werwolves have a bio-reaction when they mature that locks onto the person that is destined to be their soul mate." She barked. "It won't start though until they both mature."

I didn't hear most of what she said other than Destined and Soul Mate.

I felt my tail start to wag at a thousand miles and hour as the idea set in.

This was my soul mate?!

The very idea made me get all worked up.

I saw she was watching me closely so I licked her cheek affectionately. The Idea that she was hit by the same feelings I was feeling right now reassured me. She wouldn't betray me like Annabeth. She was my soul mate.

"So your my...?" I began in a wine and cocking my head to the side.

"I think that's what this is." She barked softly. "otherwise I ate something trippy."

I laughed at the joke and nuzzled her again. We then started to walk back to camp while shoulder to shoulder. If we weren't in wolf form I would have had my arm around her.

When we left the woods we saw the pack gathered in the campfire aria and it looked like they were having a good time. So we trotted over.

"So why do you want them to think your dead?" Jess asked by making a soft noise in her throat.

I didn't want to talk about it but I had an over whelming urge to tell her everything she wanted to know. Probably the hole sole mate thing.

"They turned on me overnight for some little prick and then my old girlfriend cheated on me with the kid." I growled.

"Girl friend?" She asked through a wine.

"She was that bitch we rescued earlier." I growled.

Jessica looked pissed.

"Now I wish I let her die." She growled. "And please don't insult female dogs like myself by roping someone like that in to our category."

"Sorry." I barked with a laugh at the joke.

I nuzzled her playfully as we approached the fire.

Then there was a scream from up ahed. We looked to the fire to see the outline of monsters attacking.

We took off at a sprint to help.

"How did they get through the border!" I growled.

Jessica mad an 'I don't know' shrug.

When I was ten feet from the monster I pounced. Mid air I realized it was the Minotaur.

I landed on it's back and dug my claws into it to get it's attention.

"Go for the legs!" I growled to Jessica.

The next thing I know the Minotaur is crushing me between it and the ground.

Dam. I thought. It fell the wrong way!

The weight would have crushed me if I weren't a werwolf. I shoved it away but before I could run It grabbed my tail.

I yelped in pain as the pack piled onto the Minotaur.

"Percy change, now!" Chuck ordered through a growl.

I hesitated.

"It's ether they know you're alive or you loose your tail to this thing!" Chuck barked.

"Do it, Percy!" Jessica growled.

The second she said that I changed back into a human. I felt my tail shrink back into me and out of the monster's grip. Once I changed back I turned around to see the pack rip the minotaur to shreds. There was a small gasp from the crowd. I thought it was about the monster but then I noticed they were staring at me.

"Percy?!" A voice to my right exclaimed.

I turned to see Annabeth standing next to me.

"But you're dead." She said in shock.

"Sorry to disappoint you." I growled at her in english.

She looked hurt.

"But you just disappeared one day and then we couldn't find a trace of you." She said. "Why did you leave?"

"You know dam well why." I shouted at her.

She frowned in confusion.

"Percy," She began.

"Just shut the fuck up!" I shouted. "I don't want to here any excuses."

"But I don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted hastily.

"Don't play dumb." I said while growling. "How did you and jack turn out any way?" I asked in an angry sarcastic tone.

Her eyes bugged out of her head as I turned into my wolf form and stormed off with Jessica at my side.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: It might be a while before my next update because I owe other stories of mine updates. People post reviews so not I owe chapters and am lagging behind. So post some reviews and I'll get back to you guys. The more reviews the higher on my update priority list this story becomes.


	3. Chapter 3

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well, here we are at chapter 3 and I still don't know where this story is heading. LOL.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Most Important Meal of the Day, Besides the Other Two.

POV: Percy

The next day I rolled over in the forest still in my wolf form.

I felt something soft and warm pressed against my side. I looked at it to find Jessica's head resting on my side as she slept. He pure white fur caught the morning sun and seamed to shine as bright as the moon.

She stirred when I shifted slightly. Her eyes snapped open and alert. Her arctic blue eyes open wide and staring into mine.

I licked her nose affectionately in a good morning greeting.

She stood up and turned into her human form. She stood there a moment before sitting down and using my furry side as a pillow.

"Morning Percy." She said. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yup." I barked. "How about you?"

"Oh, mine was great." She said. "I feel like I can run a marathon."

"Well thats good." I barked. "Because if yesterday was any hint, then today is going to be one long day."

She nodded in agreement.

"Come on and change so we can go to breakfast." She said.

I complied with her request.

In her human form she was a little shorter than me with long brown hair and brown eyes. Despite how drastically different she looked from her white furred, blue eyed wolf form, she still looked beautiful.

I stared at her for a minute before she spoke.

"Ready?" She asked.

I nodded and pulled her into a hug.

When we, finally, broke apart she was smiling at me.

"Come on." She said with a laugh. "Let's get some chow."

I nodded.

"Does raw deer count?" I asked with a sarcastic eyebrow wiggle.

"Not today, it doesn't." She laughed.

I was a little disappointed by this. I love hunting.

I followed her to the out door dinning pavilion where we found the rest of the pack huddled together a few feet from the tables.

"So, where are we supposed to sit?" George asked.

He was dressed in his usual tan cargo pants and black T shirt. His longish red hair sat just above the collar of his shirt.

"You guys can sit at my table if you want." I said as Jessica and I walked up.

Chuck nodded to me in thanks. His short blond hair catching the sunlight the same way the Apollo kid's hair did.

He very well may have been a son of Apollo but now he was the leader of the Pack.

As we sat down at the Poseidon table I took a glance around. The campers were talking and laughing like there wasn't a care in the world.

Some things never change. I thought.

But then I noticed all the new faces and thought. And some things do.

just then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned, expecting to see a Pack member with a question or an old friend from camp but what I found made me want to kill some thing.

Annabeth stood in back of me with a look of concern on her face.

"What do you want?" I asked in a harsh tone.

She paused, obviously taken aback by my tone.

"I just wanted to know why you ran off two years ago." She answered.

I scoffed.

"What?" I asked. "I didn't make that clear enuf last nigh?" I shook my head. "Maybe you'd like a nice coloring book to explain it then?"

I knew this would piss her off but I didn't care.

Next to me Jessica was trying to look like she was unaware of the conversation but her back was tense so I knew she was listening.

"Percy." Annabeth said in a warning tone. "You didn't explain shit last night."

So I did piss her off. I thought.

Annabeth only cursed when she was pissed off beyond reason.

And I did it in one comment. I thought proudly.

"Then let me put it in kindergarden terms for you." I spat at her. "I saw you and Jack making out."

All the color rushed from her face as I finished my statement.

"Just get the fuck out of here." I ordered.

She opened her mouth to retort but I cut her off.

"Now!" I growled in english.

Annabeth eyes teared up for a second before she stormed off.

"Well, she seams easy to piss off." Jessica noted next to me.

I laughed.

"Not really." I said. "I just know how to get under her skin."

"Well, it's a good thing that we're mated then." Jessica said through a laugh. "Because I would hat to see what you would do if I ever dumped you."

I laughed.

"Probably take a sort cut to the lobby off from the Empire State Building." I said.

Jessica's eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Did he just say he's thinking about killing him self?" George asked as he sat down on my right.

"There's a lot that you missed before that comment." Angela said from the seat across from me.

"Mind filling me in?" George asked.

"Yes." I replied. "Yes, I do mind."

He laughed.

"Well then, being that you just stabbed the old topic in the heart," George said. "Chuck told me you two mated."

I nodded as Jessica put her head on my shoulder.

"Good for you guys." George said nodding his head as I turned and gave Jessica a small kiss.

She beamed at me and I swore that despite it being one of the sunniest days I can remember, it was like the sun had just come out.

"I love you." I told her.

Her smile widened and I felt like I would die of shock any second from how much it seamed to briton the already blinding light around me.

"I love you to." She said.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: I know it's short and there isn't really any action but this one as well as the next one and maybe the one after that are going to be an attempt at character building. Once through that though the party can start so review the story and I'll update. The more reviews the faster I update and the faster we can get to the good stuff.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well hers chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Friends

POV: Percy

When we finished with breakfast I stood up and walked around camp with Jessica and George in our wolf forms.

"So you used to live here?" George asked me through a bark.

I nodded in response.

"Man, this place is awesome!"George barked excitedly. "I don't get why you left."

He paused.

"Not that I'm complaining." He quickly added. "You're my best friend in the Pack."

I laughed.

"Yah, I get what you meant." I yipped.

We trotted around the camp for a few minutes looking for the rouge wolf but didn't find it.

"Are we going to hunt it down?" Angela asked Chuck once the Pack was gathered in the arena.

"No." Chuck growled. "I'm not risking any members of this Pack to hunt down this rouge." He looked around the Pack. "We wait for him to come to us. For all we know our presence scared him off. Why risk any of us if we don't have to?"

We all nodded in agreement.

"We'll take shifts of three for an hour a pice." Chuck said.

"That will only cover seven hours." Hank barked.

"The campers will cover the rest." Chuck said. "And we're all on standby to help at a moments notice."

We all nodded and broke into our shift groups. I was disappointed that Jessica was with Angela and George. I was with Chuck and Dan. They were nice guys but they weren't my mate.

"Our shift is from midnight to one." Chuck told me. "So meet me at the pine tree by eleven fifty."

I nodded and trotted off with Dan.

"So I herd you mated." Dan barked softly.

I nodded in response.

"Must be nice to find your true love." He huffed. "If I have a mate I haven't found her yet."

"It's fine." I told him. "There are plenty of members in the Pack who haven't."

He nodded sadly.

"Hay," I barked. "Cheer up will ya? It's a beautiful day."

Before he could respond a voice spoke to my right.

"Percy?" It called out in english.

I turned my head in curiosity.

I saw my old friend Grover trot up to me with a curious look on his face.

"Percy? Is that you?" He asked.

"Give us a minute." I barked at Dan.

Dan nodded in response and trotted off to explore the camp.

Once I was sure he was gone I turned back and faced Grover.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

He paused for a second before answering.

"Juniper told me that she saw you at the camp fire yesterday." He said. "You were gone for two years. We all thought you were dead."

"So?" I asked in as casually bored tone as I could manage.

Grover frowned.

"Percy." He said. "Your disappearance hurt every one in the camp. We had serch parties out looking for you for months."

"Should have looked harder than." I said in a nonchalant tone.

Grover began to look pissed off.

"Why the Hades are you acting like such a jerk?!" He demanded.

"Oh, I don't know!" I shouted back, pointing a finger at him. "Why the Hades did you and the rest of camp suddenly label me as public enemy number one?"

"What are you talking about?" Grover demanded.

"Probably the last words you said to me before I left." I said. "What were they? Oh, yah. You said quote on quote Go get lost."

I shook my head in disgust as Grover paled.

"I didn't mean that." He said in a quiet voice.

"You know what." I told him. "I really don't give a shit. About any of you guys."

"If you don't care then why are you even here?" Grover asked in a I got you now tone.

"The Pack protects it's own." I said. "I'm just here to make sure none of you guys get my friends killed."

With that I turned into my wolf and ran to the lake where the rest of the Pack was waiting for group one's first patrol shift to start.

When I got there Chuck looked concerned.

"What's up, Percy?" He asked through a wimpier.

I couldn't lie and cover up the truth any longer. I told my pack every thing.

I told them about my time spent fighting to protect Olympus and the camp. About Jack coming to camp. About all my friends and even Chiron turning on me in the course of two or three days. And finally about how Annabeth betrayed me.

"Glad you stopped me from offering her a place in the Pack now." Chuck barked when I was done.

I nodded.

Time Break! Yay for laziness!

After Jessica left for her shift Chuck approached me. He was in his human form and he looked stressed to me.

"Hay, Percy." He said as he rubbed the back of his head with a grimes on his face. "Aperintly the head trainer dude, Charien or whatever, wants to talk to me." He paused.

I took this as a time to speak.

"It's Chiron." I barked from my relaxed position on the ground, by the lake.

The wind blew the sent of the grass through my fur. I couldn't remember a more peaceful feeling that this, except the one time me, George and Jessica were laying by our spot at the creek and the setting sun turned the sky a beautiful shade of orange that we haven't seen since then.

Then Chuck's words pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yah, him." He said. "He want's to discus the Pack's presence in the camp and I want you their."

"Why me?" I asked through a wine.

"You did live with these people for years." He said. "I was hopping you would make sure I don't say anything that might insult them and start a war."

"Don't worry." I yipped. "Chiron's really chill."

"Doesn't matter." He said. "You're still coming, so change back and follow me."

I nodded and did as asked.

We went to the big house and sat down in some chairs by the ping pong table.

"Thank you for meeting me, Chuck." Said a voice in back of us. "It is Chuck, isn't it?"

"Yes." Chuck replied as we turned around to face the newcomer.

It was Chiron in his full centaur glory.

"It is nice to meet your acquaintance." Chiron told Chuck.

Chiron then paused as he seamed to notice my presence.

"And who is..." He began but stopped abruptly. "Percy?" He asked in a disbelieving voice. "I thought that the roomers of your return were false."

"They are." I replied. "I'm just here to make sure the Pack is safe."

Chiron frowned at this.

"You have joined the Pack?" He asked.

I nodded.

He looked saddened by this.

"Very well." He said. "On with the business at hand then."

He stared chuck in the eyes.

"Why are you here?" Chiron asked Chuck.

"To help you guys catch this rouge werwolf." Chuck responded cooly.

"But why?" Chiron asked. "Why go after your own kind?"

"To protect the Pack." Chuck answered. "We cut a deal with that hunter that I had assumed she had made public."

"What deal?" Chiron asked suspiciously.

"That we help with the rouge wolf problem in exchange for a guarantee that the Pack be left alone." Chuck said. "You know, like no demigods or hunters attack any more members of my pack."

"More?" Chiron asked. "I wasn't aware that we had had any encounters with your pack."

"In the last month a'lone two members of the Pack have been attacked by demi gods." I spoke up. "One attacker looked to be a son of Hermes and the other was Thalia. "The Hermes kid seriously injured Angela and Thalia was about to kill Hank."

Chiron frowned and stroked his bearded.

"And what happened to these attackers?" Chiron asked.

"Thalia's fine." I said.

"And the other?" Chiron asked.

"We protect our own." Chuck said in an ominous tone.

Chiron looked shocked.

"You killed the boy?" He asked.

"He attacked us first." Chuck said. "We weren't going to harm him until he tried to stab Angela."

"You killed one of my campers!" Chiron yelled.

"Well, we're not gona roll over and die because a demi god is the one attacking us!" Chuck yelled back.

"You should have tried a different way." Chiron chastised.

"Tell that to Angela, with the scar on her left flank from where the kid imbedded his sword. Or Hank with his healing arrow wound. Or maybe you'ed like to talk to Robinson."

I grimaced at the memory.

"About a year ago three of your campers ambushed him and slaughtered him! We found his mangled corps with is gust on the floor about five feet from him!" Chuck shouted. "We don't want to be here any more than you want us here but I was offered a chance to protect my pack from future attacks so I took it."

Chiron sighed.

"If you help us stop this rouge wolf then I will swear on the River Styx that I will order my campers to leave your pack alone or face punishment." Chiron said.

"I want the punishment to be death." Chuck spoke up. "I don't want them to get off easy."

Chiron hesitated at this.

"My pack is just as much living as you are." Chuck said to Chiron. "We're not some monster that needs to be killed and we don't reform like others do. If they take one of our lives then I demand that the same be placed on the attacker."

Chiron hesitated again but eventually nodded.

"I guess that seems fair enuf." He said.

"So we have a deal?" Chuck asked.

Chiron nodded.

"Yes." He said. "We have a deal."

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thanks for reading guys and if you want to read more of this story then post a review. The more reviews the faster I update!


	5. Chapter 5

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait. I've had a lot on my plate recently.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Rouge

POV: Percy

About an hour after the meeting I was waiting to meet Jessica by cabin 3. I heard a sharp yelp coming from Half Blood Hill.

My head snapped around at the sound and I knew it was George.

Shit! I thought as I took off towards the hill. I was there in a few seconds and searching the aria for my friend. When I couldn't find him I sniffed the air. I could smell him, Angela and Jessica to my right.

I raced through the woods to where their sent was coming from. When I got there I found the three of them surrounding giant wolf. The massive thing was snarling at them.

I reacted to the sight and charged the thing. I pounced towards it's back but it swatted a paw at me and nocked me to the ground. It loomed over me with a massive paw on my side. It was about to bite my neck when it froze and yelped in pain. It tried to run off but froze and yelped in pain.

I was very confused by this until I saw Angela and Jessica chomping down on it's tail.

I saw the enemy's next move before it made it. It would be the same thing I had done when the minotaur garbed my tail the other day.

"Jessica, Angela!" I growled in a warning way.

Jessica's eyes widened as it hit her and she released the tail to try and pounce on the rouge's back. Before she could even tense her muscles to jump though the Giant wolf turned back into a human and started to run off. It was a boy around my age.

Jessica and I tore after the boy.

"Where's George?" I barked.

"We sent him to find the Pack!" Jessica growled as we continued to gain ground on the boy.

"Go left and I'll go right!" I barked. "You wand shallow or deep?"

"Deep!" She barked.

I laughed.

"Was it even necessary that I asked?" I asked through a noise in my throat. "You always pick that one."

"Well, it's because I'm good at it." She barked as she poured on more speed to over take the boy.

She went to the boy's left and in front of him and I was in back of him to the right.

When she spun around and tried to tackle the kid he skidded to a stop, sliding on dead leaves. Then he sprinted in the opposite direction of Jessica which just so happened to be right into me.

The plan had worked. All I had to do was pin the kid to the ground and hold him while Jessica finished the job, so of course I froze.

I couldn't help it. I wasn't scared but shocked. I recognized the boy skidding to a stop and trying franticly to get away. It was Jack!

The little bastard that had turned the camp on me!

My mind whirled as I tried to comprehend what I was seeing.

He's the rouge? I thought to myself. Why? When? How?

"Percy!" Jessica barked.

That snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked around to see we were alone.

"You ok?" She asked through a wine.

I nodded in response.

"Where'd he go?" I demanded through a growl. "Where's that son of a bitch!"

"He's gone, Percy." She huffed.

"No!" I barked. "Which way?!"

"We'll get him later." Jessica yipped "No point in rushing off and..."

"No!" I barked again. "I want that little prick dead!"

Jessica tilted her head at me in confusion.

"Percy," She said cautiously through a noise in her throat. "What's going on?"

"It's him!" I barked.

"What?" She wined.

"It's him!" I repeated. "The rouge is Jack! The prick that turned the camp on me!"

Jessica's arctic eyes widened in realization.

"How?" She barked.

"I don't know." I huffed. "But I'm going to find out."

Time Break.

Ten minutes later Chuck, Jessica, and I were standing in our human forms in front of the big house. We were facing Chiron.

"You've been holding out on us." Chuck declared.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "I have with held nothing."

"Than please explain to me why one of YOUR campers is attacking your camp." Chuck spat.

"What?" Chiron asked.

"The rouge is one of your campers." Jessica said in a nonchalant tone. "And we want to know why it's pissed at you guys."

Chiron frowned.

"My campers would never attack this camp." Chiron said. "It's a second home to them."

I scoffed.

"Tell that to Luke." I said. "Or Nathan or..."

"Enuf." Chiron cut me off in a defeated tone.

I shrugged.

"None of these campers are the Rouge." Chiron said in a determined tone. "Now I don't know who told you this but it isn't true."

"No one told us." Jessica spoke up. "We saw it."

Chiron frowned.

"You saw this?" He asked skeptically.

Jessica and I nodded.

"On the hill with the pine tree." Jessica said.

Chiron turned to me.

"Are you sure it was one of the campers?" He asked me. "You have been away for two years. Maybe you just miss remember what the person looks like?"

I felt a growl rise in my throat as I spoke.

"I think I know Jack when I see him." I spat.

Chiron's frown deepened.

"Jack?" He asked in a disbelieving tone. "Jack's been dead for a year and a half."

"Well, obviously not." Chuck cut in.

"He died on a quest to retrieve his father's spear from Detroit." Chiron continued. "The quest was half way home when they were attacked by monsters."

"And how would you know what happened if no they all died?" Chuck demanded. "There would be no one left to tell the story."

"One got away." Chiron answered. "And if you want the person's first hand account to prove I'm telling the truth than you can go speak with her."

"Who?" Jessica asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

I really wasn't in the mood to deal with Clarisse right now. But what Chiron said next was far worse.

"Annabeth Chase." Chiron responded simply.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Dun Dun DDDUUUNNN! Well I hope you liked it. Sorry for the wait! Post some reviews to let me know you're still interested! And I will see you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait but here is the chapter!

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Facing History

POV: Percy

As we walked towards Athena cabin all I was thinking was 'Why does it have to be her?'.

I would rather talk to any one in the camp but her. We were dating and she turned on me in less than a day. It made me question if she was ever my friend or if she was just using me the hole time. The way she used me to get a quest when we were twelve.

I always knew that she was using me then but had she been using me ever since? Was she really my friend or just trying to get as close to me as possible to stay alive. Using my fatal flaw of willing to sacrifice the world for a friend to stay alive. She would have known and the closer the person is to me the more I will fight to keep them alive.

I legitimately didn't know wether or not she was my friend or not.

"You ok?" Jessica asked me as we walked.

I nodded.

"I will be." I answered. "Once we're far away from here."

she nodded.

"Just let me know if there is anything I can do." She said.

I nodded and gave her a smile.

"Thanks." I said. "I've been thinking."

"That's new." She joked.

I chuckled.

"Yah well," I began. "I was thinking that once we get out of here I would like you to meet my mom."

"She's alive?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I never said she was dead." I said.

"But you never talked about her so I had assumed she was dead." She said.

It was then that we arrived at Athena cabin and Chuck nocked on the door.

"Hold the personal talk until we're done here." He ordered.

We nodded as the door opened.

It was just the person we were looking for.

"We need to talk." Chuck told her.

She glanced around at the rest of us. Her eyes paused on me.

"About what?" She asked.

"Your trip to retrieve Aries' spear." I said.

Her face darkened.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She demanded.

"You'll tell us." Chuck said. "We were told that you're the only known survivor and we need to know what happened out there."

"How would that help?" Annabeth asked. "It was a year and a half ago."

"Answer the question." Jessica told her.

"Why?" Annabeth demanded. "I'm not saying jack shit until I get an answer."

"You will tell us now or els..." Chuck began

"Jack's the rouge." I cut him off, seeing where the conversation would head if he continued.

"What?" Annabeth asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." I said. "And we want to know how that happened."

She frowned.

"He's dead." She said.

"And you were the last one to see him." I said. "So being that he is NOT dead we would like to know what happened before his disappearance."

Annabeth scowled.

"I don't believe you." She said. "You never liked him." She continued. "And now you're trying to disgrace his memory."

"I'm not the one who cheated on you." I said. "And I'm not the one that got my supposed 'love' killed."

"I didn't get him killed." Annabeth shouted.

"Then tell us what did happen." Chuck demanded.

"I won't tell any of you, shit!" She screamed. "You'll just use it to muddy his memory!"

"We need that information!" Jessica screamed. "By not telling us you're only killing you're own friends!"

This seamed to get through to Annabeth.

"What would even make you think he's the rouge?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"We saw him." I said. "I had his tail in my teeth when he turned back."

She shook her head.

"This doesn't make any sense." She said. "He's dead."

"Where's the body?" I asked.

"What?" Annabeth asked in disbelief.

"If he's dead," I began. "Then there should be a corps. Where is it?"

She paused.

"Annabeth." I said in a low tone that bordered a growl.

"I never found it." She said. "I found the other one ok but not Jack's."

"The other one?" Jessica asked.

"Travis," Anabeth began. "Travis was on the quest too. When we were ambushed, he and Jack were separated from me. I never saw them again."

"You never found his body?" Chuck asked to be sure.

"No." Annabeth stated. "But Jack wouldn't do this."

"You said the same thing about Luke." I said coldly.

"Luke died saving camp!" Annabeth countered. "He died a hero, just like I knew he would! I told you I could get him to come back!"

"And how many paid the price before he did?" I demanded. "Becendorf (sorry if miss spelled), Yew, Castor! They all died because of Luke!" I shook my head. "And they say my fatal flaw is letting the world burn to save a friend."

Annabeth looked hurt.

"Look," I said, at last. "I'm trying to avoid more deaths but to do that I need to know what happened to Jack."

"Ok," Annabeth said in a defeated tone. "Ok."

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well? Like it? Then post a review. The more reviews the faster I update. No reviews equals no update.


	7. Chapter 7

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry for taking so long. I was away from my computer for the last two weeks.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Past Hurts

POV: Percy

Annabeth was staring at her feet. I couldn't believe it. She looked like she was about to cry. She never cried ever.

"What happened out there?" Chuck demanded. "We need to know."

Annabeth shook her head.

"We found the stupid spear." She sobbed, seemingly out of nowhere. "We were on our way home but the spear made Jack into a complete jerk."

"Trust me, it wasn't the spear." I muttered.

I could hear Jessica try and suppress a laugh to my left.

"He tried to fight every monster in our path." Annabeth continued, un-aware of my comment. "One day he took on a hole pack of monsters in a small town. We tried to stop him but it was too late. He jest charged on ahead."

She shook her head and cried a little.

"Then stole ran after him and I tried to follow but the pack of monsters was too thick." She paused. "So I retreated and they chased me. It took me a half hour to out run them. I finally lost them in an ally but when I went to find the others they were gone."

She shook her head again.

"Travis was dead in the middle of the road with the spear and Jack was no where to be found." She said. "So I took the spear and came back to camp."

"You left them to die." I said in a dark voice. "You decided they weren't worth it and left."

"I tried to help!" Annabeth shouted. "There were too many!"

"Bull shit!" I screamed. "We fought our way through Hell! Compared to that this should have been a cake walk."

Annabeth stared at me.

"You weren't there." She said in a shaky tone as her hands balled into fists. "You don't now what you're talking abut."

She started to shake with rage.

"So don't you dare blame this on me." She was speaking in a low, dangerous, tone. "They're dead, Percy. They died saving me."

"Correction." I said in a snide tone. "Travis is dead, Jack's trying to kill you." I paused as Annabeth seethed. "And it seams a lot of you're so called 'Friends' die trying to save you."

"What?" She asked.

"You got me to stay behind under Mount….."

"Stop it." Annabeth ordered. "I never asked you to…" She began.

"No you didn't ask but I have a feeling you manipulated me into volunteering!" I countered.

I shook my head.

"Thanks for the Intel." I said curtly.

I then turned around and walked away, Jessica at my side.

Every time her arm would brush mine as we walked, my heart would skip a beat. I stopped and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you to." She answered. "But I'm getting pretty hungry and some deer would be welcomed right about now.

I nodded as my own stomach growled.

"Hunt?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: I know its short but I'm trying to get back into my righting style after that huge gap. Post a review if you want more and the more reviews the higher on my update priority list this story becomes so the more reviews the faster the update I'll come.


	8. Chapter 8

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: I have received requests to continue this story so here we go!

I know people wanted this story to continue for a while but to be honest I had this story mapped out from the start and here is where it always ends. I do have a rough idea for a sequel though, if you guys want me to write it.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Sun Sets

POV: Percy

I was trotting through the woods with Jessica at my side, looking for something to eat.

"Smell that?" Jessica asked through a growl.

I niffed the air and caught a faint smell forward and to the left of us.

"What is that?" I asked her with a whine.

"Don't know." She answered with another growl. "But I'm going to find out."

She began to trot ahead, her white fur standing on end. I followed her as we spread out about ten to twenty feet apart to cover more ground. We were moving slow, as to not alert our prey to our presence, and were looking all around to see if whatever it was we were tracking had friends in the aria.

Eventually Jessica stopped and her ears shot back in a ready to attack way. I immediately started to slowly walk to my right, hoping to surround whatever it was we were tracking.

"Now!" Jessica barked.

I turned around to see her leap out of a bush and tackle the pray. In a flurry of limbs the two wrestled and I couldn't make out what it was.

After a second the prey threw Jessica off of it and I realized it was a girl. More than that though, it was Artemis!

She drew her bow and was about to shoot Jessica when my instincts kicked in. I had to protect Jessica!

I charged the goddess and tackled her from behind before she could shoot her arrow.

She screamed in shock as she hit the ground.

Normally I would have stopped there but something in me made me continue. She had tried to hurt my mate! I was about to start clawing at the Goddess's back when I felt a sharp pain in my left side and fell over to the right with a yelp.

My head whipped around from my position on the ground as I saw hunters burst from the tree line. I was about to scream for Jessica to run when a hunter placed a firm boot on her side and leveled a notched arrow with her head, daring her to move.

"Are you alright, Mi Lady?" Asked one of the hunters.

"Yes." Replied Artemis. "I am fine."

"What should we do with the wolves?" Asked the hunter that was standing on Jessica.

It was hear that I tried to move but the pan in my side was too great. I had to protect her! They were about to shoot her!

I tried to move again and made a week attempt at a growl.

"Percy." I heard Jessica say through a whimper. "Don't, you're hurt."

"They're going to shoot you." I told her through a whine as I tried to move again. "I'm not going to let them hurt you."

I glanced around at the hunters and knew there was no way out. My side hurt too much and they were about to shoot Jess. All I could think of was maybe tackling the hunter on Jessica and try to buy her some time to get away.

"Mi Lady?" Asked the hunter again. "What do you want us to do?"

Artemis glanced down at me as I continued to try and get to my feet to stop them from hurting Jess, then she glanced at Jessica as she pleaded with me through whimpers to stop trying to move.

"What's going on here?" Demanded a new voice to my left.

I looked over to find Thalia walking over, looking confused.

"These wolves attacked Lady Artemis." Responded a hunter. "We are waiting for the order to kill them."

"What?!" Thalia demanded. "Don't!"

Artemis and the rest of the hunters looked very confused.

"They attacked Lady Artemis." The hunter on Jess repeated.

"I'm sure it was just a miss understanding." Thalia said. "Did you even get their side of the story?"

All the hunters looked confused so Thalia continued.

"They're werewolves with the Pack that came to help with the camp." She said. The hunter on Jess looked down at her skeptically as Thalia continued. "I had accidently attacked one of their members out of misunderstanding but they heard me out so I suggest we show them the same respect."

Artemis eventually nodded before addressing me and Jess.

"Take a human form and tell my why it is you attacked me." She told us as the hunter pulled her boot off Jessica's side and she turned back.

I tried to change but I couldn't gather enough strength.

I wound up just whimpering in pain as my side burned from the arrow still imbedded in it.

Once she changed back Jess ran to my side, earning several notched arrows pointed at her.

"You're going to be ok." She said soothingly as she placed my head in her lap and gently petted my head.

"Hurts too much to change." I said through a whine.

She nodded and the sun caught her hair just right and made her look so beautiful.

"He needs help." She announced to the hunters. "Please."

The hunters started to glare with hatred.

"Not a chance!" One of them screamed. "A male has attacked Lady Artemis, surly this is enough to kill them!"

Jessica's pleading eyes then turned to Thalia.

"It's Percy." She told Thalia. "This is Percy. He told me he knew you. He was also the one to convince Chuck not to kill you when you attacked Hank." Jessica paused, starting to tear up. "Please help him."

I could feel my head becoming dizzy from blood loss as Jessica pleaded.

POV Change.

POV: Jessica

I was kneeling on the ground with Percy's head in my lap as he blead out in front of me. The large pool of blood around him growing by the second, the gray and white fur on his side and belly had turned dark red.

I was trying desperately to get one of the girls in front of me to help him.

"That's Percy?" Asked Thalia.

I nodded as I looked down just in time to see Percy pass out, his breathing heavily labored.

"Why would he attack Artemis?" A hunter demanded. "She's lying!"

"We didn't know it was her." I cut in. "We were tracking a sent we had never smelt before and thought it might have been a monster or food. Percy went to surround it as I moved in for the kill. It didn't even register I was attacking a person until I was already attacking. Then she pulled a bow and was about to kill me when Percy tackled her to save me." I paused, looking down at my unconscious mate as he continued to blead. "We never meant to attack her, it was an accident. You made a similar mistake recently and we let you live."

Thalia shifted uncomfortably in her shoes as she turned to Artemis.

"Mi Lady, we should heal Percy." She told the Goddess.

Artemis looked into my eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Normally I would kill him on the spot for touching me but he once saved me from Atlas's curse so I am still in his debt." Artemis stated as she bent down and removed the arrow.

Then she placed her hand over the wound and her hand glowed silver. When she removed her hand there was no trace of a wound but he was still unconscious.

"Let's not have too many of these misunderstandings." Artemis told me as she turned to leave.

Once she left the other hunters began to leave one by one until it was Thalia and I left in the woods.

"That's really Percy?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"We need to get him back to camp." I told her. "If I change into my wolf will you help put him onto my back so I can carry him back?"

She nodded.

Time Break!

POV Change!

POV: Percy

When I finally came to I was lying on in a soft, green, field. I could feel my head was lying on something soft and was happy to see it was Jessica's side. Her white fur glowing in the sun.

"Hay." I said through a huff, groggily.

"Her head whipped around and her eyes lit up with surprise.

"You're awake!" She barked happily. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." I answered through another huff. "How long was I out?"

"Two days." She said through a whimper. "I was worried you weren't going to wake up."

She leaned back and licked my cheek, affectionately.

"I thought you were going to die, Percy." She said through a whine after a minute. "There was so much blood and then you passed out. I thought I was going to lose you."

I nudged her neck, affectionately.

"I'm not going anywhere." I promised her through a huff.

And so Jessica filled me in on what I missed while I was out.

"The Rouge didn't attack again until this afternoon." She told me through a bark. "And he attacked during the camper's shift so he easily got through the lines and went right for Athena cabin."

I raised a confused eyebrow.

"Chuck think's Jack wants revenge on Annabeth for leaving him out West during the quest." She continued.

I nodded in agreement.

"Did I miss anything ells?" I asked by barking softly.

"George, Angela, and Hank are teaching some of the campers how to fight off a werewolf properly, in case the Rouge comes during their shift." She said through a huff.

I nodded.

"Did anyone get hurt?" I yipped.

She shook her head.

So we sat there a few more minutes before my stomach growled and we both decided to head to the dinning pavilion to get some food.

So we changed out of our wolf forms and walked towards the pavilion.

"Percy!" I heard the familiar voice of Thalia call from in back of me.

I turned to see her running towards me.

"You're awake!" She called.

"Yup." I agreed, with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"When Jessica told me it was you that got hurt…" She trailed off. "I mean I had heard rumors that you were with the Pack but I didn't think it was you that had tackled me in the woods."

"You were about to kill Hank." I said. "What would you do if you saw me about to kill one of your hunters?"

She nodded in agreement.

"Probably the same thing." She said. "So where are you two off to?"

"To get some food." I replied.

She nodded.

"Well I'll see ya later then." She said as she turned and left.

And so we went to the pavilion.

"This will be the first time I ate since the breakfast before I got shot." I noted as I sat down at the Poseidon table.

Jess nodded next to me.

"Make sure it's something good then." She said with a smirk on her face.

I chuckled at her expression.

"Yah," I began. "Any suggestions?"

"How about getting off your asses and helping out!" Called out the angry voice of Chuck.

We turned around to see him and Dan running for Half-Blood Hill.

"What's up?" I called after them as they started to morph.

"Rouge attack by the boarder!" Chuck growled. "Come on!"

Jessica and I eyed each other before taking off after Chuck and Dan, morphing as we ran.

"Do the gods just hate me getting food?" I asked through a bark. "Our hunt goes to hell and now Jack attacks right when I try to eat for the first time in two days!"

"There'll be time for food later." Chuck barked. "The rest of the Pack is waiting for us!"

I nodded and continued to run.

By this time we had reached the top of the hill and could see the rest of the Pack surrounding the Rouge.

In back of the Pack was a bunch of campers spreading out, in obviously practiced formations, to try and cover the few gaps that the Pack couldn't cover on their own.

"Watch your left Angela!" George warned through a growl, noticing the Rouge eyeing the gap between her and Hank.

"Bill, Sift right so Percy and I can take our spots." Chuck ordered through a bark. "Jessica, move to back up Liz and Mark! Dan, help Hank!"

"On it!" Jess barked back as she turned her head to me. "You better be in one piece when I get back!"

I nodded as we both moved to join or places in the circle.

"Stay close." Chuck told me through a low growl. "When I see an opening we move together. You take right and shallow, I'll go deep left and force him back to you."

I nodded as the Pack continued to growl warnings to the rest of the Pack.

"He's shifting your way Mark!"

"Watch it Hank!"

"Tighten that gap up Bill!"

The whole time The Rouge's head was snapping this way and that, trying to find a gap in our defenses.

Then the large wolf suddenly froze, rage in its eyes.

I followed its gaze to find Annabeth mixed in with one of the formations.

I was distracted by this and almost missed Chucks signal.

"Now!" He barked as he took off.

I quickly moved forward and to the right.

"Tighten up the formation!" I barked back to Bill. "If this fails, I don't want this bastard getting away!"

I then took up my position just as Chuck pounced at the Rouge. As expected the rouge jumped out of the way and turned to run but instead he got clawed in the face.

He yelped in surprise and staggered back as I swiped at him with my other paw.

Again it made contact with his face and the force of the blows mad him collapse. I then pounced and took a swipe at the back of his neck, only to stop midair as he lunged up and chomped down on my stomach.

I yelped in pain as he sunk his teeth deeper into my stomach and rammed me, back first, into the ground.

My head snapped back and I saw stars as my head hit the ground.

Then in an instant the teeth were ripped from my stomach as the Rouge yelped in pain.

I opened my eyes to find Jessica had its neck in her mouth as Chuck clawed at its side.

I could see the pure rage in Jessica's eyes and the fear in the Rouge's.

"That's my mat!" Jessica growled as her jaw tightened around Jack's neck. "You're not taking him from me you RUNT!"

In that moment I could see the pure fear in Jack's eyes. He knew she was going to kill him. He tried to fight her off but was being held down by Chuck, who was still clawing his side.

Then Jessica's jaw tightened and there was a loud crunch as she snapped the Rouge's spine.

Right as this happened the Rouge changed and turned into Jack. He laid there on his side as he bled from the side and the throat, his face marred by my claw marks.

"Jack?!" I could hear Annabeth screaming from the circle. "You bastards!"

Jack continued to take ragged breaths as Annabeth sprinted into view to Jack's side.

My attention however was on Jessica. She trotted over to me as I laid on my side in pain.

"I thought you promised me you would come back in one piece." She said through a whine, panic evident in her voice.

"I never promised." I responded through a huff as she gently nudged my chin with her nose.

I then felt a pair of hands start to mess with my stomach.

I looked down to see Will Solace was tending to my stomach.

I then looked over to where Annabeth knelt, holding the lifeless corps of Jack. She was glareing at me with hatred in her eyes.

"You're going to be alright." He said when he noticed me watching him work.

Time Break!

It's been three weeks since Jack's death and my life had returned to an almost normal.

The camp moved on from the Rouge attacks and the Pack returned to its territory without any hitches. The camp still keeps in contact with us to make sure that we can remain on each other's good sides though.

I had contacted my mom and let her know I was still alive the other day. She freaked out and tried to ground me for making her think I was dead for two years. I had told her about my time with the Pack and abut Jessica. She made me promise to visit her so I told her I would visit her tomorrow.

Now I am lying down by the creek near the Pack's house and relaxing after a successful hunt, Jessica's head resting on my side. The sun was setting, turning the sky all shades of orange, red, yellow, and even pink. It was the most beautiful sunset I could remember, made even better by the way it made Jessica's fur glow.

I leaned over and licked her cheek affectionately, knowing for the first time in a long time that everything was going to be alright.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Like it? Then post a review so others will read it! If you want a sequel then just ask. It's not as planed out as this one was but that just leaves more room for more story, rather than right to the point like this one was.

Until Next time,

ricojohn


End file.
